Wishful
by Coolgurl
Summary: Oneshot OrphenCleo fic. A night under the stars.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Orphen. Never have and I never will.  
  
Note: Ok, I've final seen the whole first season!!! I'm so happy! Ok, finals are coming and I decided that I was going to write a one-shot fic because this idea came to me and I don't have that much time to write much more. I decided to take a break from review packets and that's why I'm writing this. Ok, anyway this is my first one-shot so please be kind. Also I believe this goes right after the first season (if you've seen that far you know what I mean(last episode)). If you haven't seen the whole first season, that's ok because my story really doesn't follow the series. WARNING: May contain fluff and possibly sap. Also possible OOC.  
  
Wishful  
  
Cleo walked through the forest. It was night time out and the stars were shining brightly. The moon also shone quite brightly in the sky. It was so quiet out; all you could hear was the faint sound of crickets. Cleo walked forward, not sure where her feet were leading her. Finally she reached a break in the trees. What lay before was a grassy hill. On top of the hill a figure sat alone. All she could see was the person's silhouette. She slowly approached the person.  
  
'I wonder who that is,' Cleo thought to herself.  
  
When she reached the top of the hill she was surprised to find that Orphen was the figure sitting there.  
  
"Orphen?" Cleo asked.  
  
When she got no response she came closer to him. What she saw made her giggle slightly. There before her sat Orphen who had fallen asleep while sitting. She folded her dress under herself and gently sat down on the grass next to him. She took the small jacket that she had been wearing off and placed it around his shoulders. She would have moved him so he was lying down, but she was afraid that the movement might wake the sleeping boy up. Once she was sure that she hadn't disturbed him she looked up at the sky. She smiled as she started tracing patterns that she found in the sky.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Cleo quickly brought her hand down and turned to the side where she saw Orphen looking right at her.  
  
"Sorry I didn't wake you did I?" Cleo asked.  
  
Orphen shook his head.  
  
"No, but what are you doing?" Orphen asked, still looking at her.  
  
Cleo blushed slightly as she looked back up to the sky and then answered him, "Well, when I was in school they said that if you looked in the sky you could make pictures out of the stars so that's what I was doing."  
  
Cleo felt something on her shoulders. She reached back with her hand and felt the fabric of her jacket. She turned to face Orphen. He was looking up at the sky and his finger was pointing at different stars. She watched him as he traced different patterns he found in the sky.  
  
"Look I found Leki," Orphen stated and turned to her.  
  
"Where?" Cleo asked as she turned her gaze back to the sky.  
  
"Right there," Orphen said as he pointed into the sky.  
  
Cleo looked to the sky, but couldn't find it.  
  
"Where is it? I can't see it," Cleo asked as she moved a little bit closer to him, hoping that it would help her find where he was pointing.  
  
He pointed again to the same spot.  
  
"Right there," he stated simply.  
  
Cleo looked again, but still couldn't see it.  
  
"I can't see it," Cleo stated as she moved a little closer.  
  
She didn't realize how close she was to him until he took her hand in his and attempted to point out what he had found. He placed his head right over her shoulder so he could see it more from her perspective. The closeness made Cleo blush, she quickly looked back to the sky as she tried to hide her blush.  
  
"Right here," Orphen stated as he took her finger and traced the pattern he had found in the sky.  
  
Cleo saw it.  
  
"You're right it really does look like Leki," Cleo stated as she closed her eyes and turned her head to face him.  
  
The next thing Cleo knew a pair of warm lips were lightly brushed up against hers. Her eyes snapped open in surprise. She looked straight into his eyes and he stared right back at her. They held the gaze for a while before Cleo finally spoke up.  
  
"Or…Orphen?" Cleo stuttered as her cheeks turned really red.  
  
"I love you Cleo. I really do," Orphen answered, his face was only inches from hers.  
  
"Orphen, I love you too," Cleo sighed.  
  
He pulled her into another kiss. This time Cleo wasn't shocked. She innocently kissed him back. He didn't try to push her farther and they shared a chaste kiss. They slowly pulled away. Orphen watched Cleo's face. She had a dazed look in her eyes.  
  
"Cleo?"  
  
Cleo just stared at him.  
  
"Cleo?"  
  
Cleo's sight turned black.  
  
"Cleo will you wake up!"  
  
Cleo jumped awake.  
  
"What the..!" Cleo yelled as she sat straight up.  
  
"Geez, does it usually take you 10 minutes to wake up?" Orphen asked sarcastically.  
  
Cleo looked up to see Orphen standing there. It was morning and the sun was shining brightly in the sky.  
  
'It was all a dream,' Cleo thought to herself.  
  
"Come on you brat let's get going," Orphen stated as he turned around and started to leave with Majic right behind him.  
  
Cleo snapped awake and she quickly got to her feet and chased after the sorcerer and his apprentice.  
  
"What? Get back here you incompetent sorcerer!" Cleo yelled as she caught up to the two men.  
  
'It was just a dream. Just wishful thinking,' Cleo thought to herself as she followed her companions, 'It will never happen, but at least I can dream it.'  
  
With that thought she walked forward, replaying the dream over and over in her mind. To her it was something special. Even if it had only been wishful thinking.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Author's Note: Done! Ok, I don't know what's with me and starry night romances, but whatever. I guess it's because I'm lacking in the romance department. Oh, well. Hope everyone liked it. Cleo and Orphen forever!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! THANK YOU! 


End file.
